Preocupación
by ObeliskSlayer
Summary: Ash se encuentra preocupado por su amigo pikachu y decide salir afuera a pensar, pero cierta chica lo sigue y lo ayuda a que se sienta mejor y su preocupación desaparezca unos momentos. (One-shot)


**Disclaimer:** _ **Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**_

En una fría noche, cerca de un lago, se observa una camioneta color amarillo con el motor apagado, la razón es simple, nuestros héroes se encuentran descansando del viaje hacia el árbol del comienzo para encontrar al pikachu de Ash.

Todos dentro de la camioneta estaban descansando sin problemas, todos excepto cierto azabache que seguía preocupado por su pequeño amigo amarillo.

Simplemente no lo podía evitar, trataba de conciliar el sueño pero seguía pensando en su fiel amigo y entonces decidió que lo mejor seria salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, ya que estaba muy inquieto y no quería despertar a sus amigos.

Miró hacia el cielo recordando a su amigo y con un tono de preocupación solo dijo una palabra. -Pikachu- Continuó mirando el cielo sin percatarse de que cierto pokemon que los acompañaba lo estaba mirando desde lejos, hablamos de lucario que al ver el estado del entrenador entendio que pikachu si era muy querido por Ash.

Entonces Ash decidió acostarse en el pasto para pensar un poco y tratar de dejar de lado su preocupación por un momento. La única otra cosa en que podía pensar en ese momento era en sus amigos que lo estaban ayudando en la búsqueda de pikachu.

Si que tengo muy buenos amigos - Pensó Ash -Empezando por Brock, el me acompaño prácticamente desde que comencé mi viaje pokemon, siempre cuidando de nosotros y nunca dejó de ayudarme a mejorar como entrenador.

Luego esta Max, lo conocí en Hoenn y se ha vuelto un buen amigo, es muy inteligente y suele ayudarme a corregir mis errores después de las batallas. -Continuó pensando Ash.

En esta aventura conocimos a Kidd, una chica que por lo que contó Brock es famosa por romper récords, no sabemos mucho de ella pero se nota que es una buena persona - Dijo en sus pensamientos.

Y por último... - Detuvo sus pensamientos un momento, para luego continuar -Por último esta May, una chica que se ha vuelto muy importante para mi, ella es la que más me dio su apoyo cuando pikachu desapareció, la que logra calmarme cuando más lo necesito, si no fuera por ella yo no se que haría.

Ash se encontraba tan envuelto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba por detrás de él.

Ash... - Llamó la persona que se encontraba atrás, sonaba preocupada por ver a su amigo afuera con el frío que hacia.

Al escuchar la voz de quien lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, giró para encontrarse con la mirada de preocupación de su castaña amiga.

May, ¿qué haces aquí? -Preguntó a la chica.

Sentí cuando te levantaste, como hacía frio y no volvías me preocupé y salí a buscarte - Respondió con una sonrisa la castaña.

Ash cada vez se sentía mejor a lado de May, incluso a tal punto de que no se quería alejar de ella, sentía como su preocupación era verdadera, no era esa clase de personas que pregunta solo por educación, sino por amistad. Por alguna razón esto entristeció a Ash, ella solo lo veía como amigo, pero el no sabia porque estaba triste, después de todo eran buenos amigos o tal vez el quería ser más que eso.

May mejor vuelve a la camioneta, tu misma lo dijiste hace frío y te puedes enfermar - La verdad era que Ash quería estar más tiempo con May, pero lo que decía era cierto y el frío se sentía cada vez más. Y también quería pensar sobre los sentimientos que empezaba a tener hacia la castaña.

May al oír lo que dijo su amigo quedó envuelta en sus pensamientos; le ponía muy feliz que el azabache se preocupe por ella, había empezado a tener fuertes sentimientos por él y no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que le gustaba Ash, le gustaba su amigo y como no podría gustarle si es el que siempre lo apoyo, cuando perdió su primer concurso el estaba allí, dándole su apoyo y confianza para seguir con su sueño de ser la mejor coordinadora.

Lo menos que podía hacer May era darle también apoyo cuando lo necesitara, y se daba cuenta que ahora Ash la necesitaba, aunque no lo dijera e incluso le dijera que se vaya, sabia que Ash solo lo hacia porque se preocupaba por ella. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos decidió no hacer caso de lo dicho por Ash y se sentó a lado suyo.

No Ash, yo me quiero quedar aquí y hacerte compañía - Respondió con una sonrisa la castaña.

Pero May... - Intentó reclamar Ash pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

Nada de peros Ash, se nota mucho que necesitas hablar con alguien, así que puedes hablar con migo si quieres - Dijo May para después cambiar su expresión por una triste - ¿O acaso no confías en mí? - Preguntó con un tono de tristeza, el chico del que estaba enamorado tal vez no confiara en ella y eso hizo que cada vez se sienta más triste.

Ash por su parte no podía creer lo que decía May, el confiaba mucho en ella, más que en sus otros amigos, incluso confiaba en ella más que en Brock que había viajado con Ash por varias regiones. Notó la cara de tristeza de May así que decidió contarle.

May no digas eso, confío mucho en ti - Dijo con una sonrisa Ash y después continuó hablando - Y en lo que estaba pensando es en ustedes.

¿En nosotros? - Preguntó May con curiosidad, cuando Ash dijo que si confía en ella volvió a sonreír, pero ciertamente se sorprendió mucho cuando el dijo que estaba pensando en ella y sus otros amigos.

Si así es, pensaba en como ustedes me apoyan siempre sin importar que pase y yo no siempre fui considerado con ustedes, eso me hace sentir un poco mal - Dijo Ash con tristeza.

May notó como eso afectaba al azabache y esto la preocupó más, él ya se encontraba mal por la desaparición de pikachu y lo que menos quería era que se sintiera peor por otra cosa, entonces ella se iba a encargar de animar al chico.

No digas eso Ash, tu eres un gran amigo y una gran persona - Dijo la castaña.

No es así May, siempre fui egoísta con ustedes, principalmente contigo, siempre quería ir primero a mis batallas sin importarme tus concursos y quiero pedirte disculpas, se que soy un terrible amigo y... - Iba a continuar hablando pero May lo interrumpió.

Ash deja de decir esas cosas - Dijo May con un tono brusco, esto dejo sorprendido a Ash, pero luego la chica continuó - Dime, ¿acaso no recuerdas todas las veces que me apoyaste en mis concursos? - Preguntó ella, Ash no sabia muy bien que responder pero la chica continuaba hablando.

¿Acaso tampoco recuerdas las veces que me ayudaste a entrenar o las veces que me animaste a seguir cuando quería rendirme? - Volvía a cuestionar May.

Si pero... - Ash intentaba responder pero era nuevamente interrumpido por la castaña.

Pero nada Ash, para mi eso es lo que haría un gran amigo - Dijo finalmente May, Ash se encontraba pensando en lo que dijo la chica, por un lado le alegraba que no piense que era un mal amigo y esto lo hacia sentir un poco mas tranquilo, pero por otro lado pensaba que ella solo lo veía como un amigo más y esto creaba otra duda en su cabeza.

¿Por qué me afecta tanto que solo me vea como amigo? - Se preguntaba mentalmente Ash.

May por su parte vio que Ash se encontraba de nuevo pensativo y temió haber sido muy brusca con la forma en que lo habló, así que decidió hablarle de nuevo más tranquila.

Ash lamento si fui muy grosera, yo... - Intentó disculparse la castaña con el chico, pero fue interrumpido por este.

May no tienes que disculparte por nada, con lo que me dijiste me ayudaste mucho y te estoy muy agradecido - Dijo con total sinceridad Ash.

No hay de que Ash - Respondió May - Creo que deberíamos entrar ya, esta haciendo cada vez mas frio - Sugirió la chica.

Ve tu y no te preocupes por mí, necesito pensar unas cosas más y luego iré - Dijo Ash.

En ese caso seguiré esperando aquí contigo, no te dejare solo así que no intentes insistir y cuando tu te vayas a la camioneta yo iré también - Contestó May decidida al azabache.

Este por su parte notó que May estaba decidida a hacer lo que dijo y entonces decidió no insistir.

Está bien May, gracias - Agradeció finalmente el azabache, para luego sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Estar con May me produce una gran tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo una enorme felicidad, pero sigo con la duda de porque me molesta que piense solo en mi como amigo. Podría ser que yo quiero algo más que eso, tal vez de verdad estoy sintiendo por ella algo mas fuerte que amistad - Pensó el chico - Últimamente estoy pensando mucho en ella, me parece muy linda, amable, comprensiva, tiene un lindo cabello, hermosos ojos, una figura muy hermosa y muchas otras cosas que me encantan, hace que mi corazón se acelere cuando estoy muy cerca suyo y me hace sentir cosas que nunca sentí, definitivamente estoy enamorado de May - Concluyó Ash - Ahora debo decírselo - Se dijo a el mismo.

May por su parte se quedó mirando el lago que estaba frente a ellos, tenía ganas de mirar al chico que estaba a lado suyo, pero eso podría arruinar su concentración y May no quería eso. May se concentro tanto en resistir el ver a su amigo que no se dio cuenta que estaba temblando de frío, cosa que Ash si notó.

May estás temblando -Dijo para luego sacarse el abrigo - Ten, úsalo, así ya no tendrás tanto frío - Le dijo extendiendo la prenda hacia ella.

May al ver el gesto de Ash dudó un momento, pero decidió tomar el abrigo con un pequeño sonrojo, al ponérselo pudo notar que se encontraba tibio y también sintió un pequeño aroma que desprendía de este.

Es el aroma de Ash, huele tan bien - Pensó la castaña - Pero que estoy haciendo, me ofreció su abrigo y fue muy egoísta de mi parte tomarlo sin pensar en él, puede ser que ahora también el sienta frío.

¿Ash tu no tienes frío? - Preguntó la castaña.

No te preocupes por mi May, estaré bien - Respondió el chico, pero luego pasó un viento helado que hizo que temblará un poco por el frío y May al notar esto hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para calentar a ambos.

Así ambos no tendremos frío - Dijo abrazándose fuertemente al entrenador. Esto sonrojo a ambos pero decidieron ignorarlo por ahora, ambos estaban muy cómodos, May se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Ash y se encontraba agarrada al chico y este estaba abrazando con su brazo derecho a la chica.

Ash decidió que este era el momento adecuado para decirlo, él ya tenía claro lo que sentía por la castaña y debía aprovechar este momento para decírselo.

May tengo algo que decirte - Habló Ash consiguiendo la atención de su amiga - May hay una ultima cosa en la que estuve pensando y es muy importante que lo sepas, yo pensé mucho y llegue a la conclusión de que estoy enamorado de ti May, eres alguien muy especial para mi, más que el resto y con tu forma de ser me enamoraste cada vez más, pero yo fui un tonto y no le di cuenta - Finalizó Ash agachando un poco la cabeza, el ya había hecho su parte y ahora solo quedaba la respuesta de la chica.

May que seguía recostada en el pecho de Ash se separó de el y se sentó tratando de analizar lo dicho por el azabache, él se había confesado, el chico del que ella estaba enamorada le estaba diciendo que sentía lo mismo por ella, entonces no pudo contener su felicidad y de la emoción se lanzo hacia el azabache juntando sus labios con los de el en un beso lleno de emociones.

Este beso se prolongó durante 2 minutos, para luego separarse y empezar a tomar aire debido a la intensidad del beso. Cuando recuperaron suficiente aire se vieron directamente a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo se dieron otro beso, esta vez más apasionado que el primero. Al terminar el beso decidieron hablar.

¿May quieres ser mi novia? - Preguntó Ash.

May sonrió ante esto - Si, claro que quiero - Respondió finalmente.

Ambos volvieron a la posición en la que estaban antes y se mantuvieron abrazados unos minutos, hasta que Ash pensó que ya era muy tarde y que May ya debía estar muy cansada.

May volvamos a la camioneta, debemos dormir ya que mañana continuaremos con la búsqueda de pikachu - Dijo Ash.

Si esta bien - Contestó May que ya se encontraba algo cansada.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron rumbo a la camioneta. Pero antes de llegar May detuvo a Ash para decirle unas cosas.

Ash no creo que debamos decirles por ahora de lo nuestro a los otros, creo que no es el momento y a demás mi hermano no dejara de molestarnos - Dijo May.

Esta bien, por mí no hay problema, ahora entremos pero antes... - Respondió Ash para luego besar a su ahora novia. Este acto fue correspondido por la castaña y al separarse Ash habló.

Para las buenas noches - Simplemente dijo con una sonrisa, para después abrir la puerta de la camioneta para que su novia entrara.

Si que será una buena noche si estoy contigo - Respondió May para luego entrar a la camioneta seguida por Ash.

 **(N/A): Gracias por leer, quiero que sepan que el advanceshipping es mi segundo shipping favorito, empata con el amourshipping entre mis favoritos, por ultimo avisarles que el martes habrá especial de San Valentín de otro shipping que será una sorpresa. Espero que estén interesados y nuevamente gracias por leer.**


End file.
